


I Missed You - Timestamp to *Serve and Protect*

by Karfraegh18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karfraegh18/pseuds/Karfraegh18
Summary: Jared knows Jensen had a life before him.  He doesn't expect Jensen to want to stay with him, knows that Jensen probably needs time away from his young lover, but when Jensen is gone for ten days Jared starts to worry he may never find his way back...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

His characters were screwing with him, Jared decided at five in the afternoon. The early winter sunlight filtering through the icy frosted panes of glass was failing and the lamps had been turned on a long time ago. The lake hadn’t frozen and for that he was grateful, Jensen was due back tonight and the idea of smashing ice so he could land was not one he wanted to entertain, especially as he had fallen in last time and had to be rescued by a partner who would not stop laughing. So no ice breaking then, but still Jared found himself standing outside, wrapped in a jacket, praying that Jensen made it back safely.

 

He never usually worried, but today something was niggling, probably he guessed it was something to do with Cody and Alex. Cody his hero’s brother and Alex, Cody’s on off boyfriend. He hadn’t written overtly gay characters before in any of his books; he had a loyal following, ironically in the 35+ woman’s group, and even though he would be writing from experience he kinda knew he was going to be opening his main characters up to comment by inserting a gay relationship into the book. He needed to talk to Jensen. Jensen would lead him right, would tell him he was being stupid, that he didn’t need to stereotype Alex and Cody and that surely Jared’s own experience would make his writing real.

 

Jared sighed, burying his cold hands into the voluminous pockets and jumping a little on both feet, his breath curling in front of him in the cold air. Jensen had phoned him saying he was twenty minutes out, and that had been… Jared checked his watch… eighteen minutes ago, so come on come on. This had been a long one, ten days; a supply run that took Jensen via three cities and a meet up with friends. It was too long, and for the first time in the three years they had been together, Jared had missed Jensen to the point of packing his bags and following him. Next time he had a long supply run, Jared was determined to go too, writing deadline or no writing deadline.

 

He heard the plane before he saw it, and his heart skipped, watching as Jensen circled for landing angles and then gracefully touched his baby into the icy water throttling back and coming to a stop right where Jared stood. Jared didn’t move, he wanted to wait, to be patient, not go clambering in to the rocking plane, so he did. Waited. Hearing the engine stop, the door unlocking, and then six one of Jensen jumping onto the dock, the widest grin on his face. He looked well and Jared still couldn’t move. This was wrong, he didn’t want this, didn’t want these enforced absences any longer, didn’t care if Jensen needed his space, Jared could do quiet, Jared didn’t have to be in people’s faces, he could be calm, he could go with his lover, he didn’t always have to stay.

 

“I can’t do this anymore” he blurted out suddenly, and Jensen’s face changed from happy to shocked.

 

“Jared?”

 

“I can’t… you can’t go” Jensen just looked confused; this wasn’t the welcome that had been promised him when he rang twenty minutes ago. In fact that promise involved a couch, no clothes and lube, not this whole deer in the headlights Jared who was backing away from him slowly. Not the Jared who just turned and virtually ran up the small incline to their front door, struggling with the handle and falling inside.

 

Jensen waited a minute, wondering what had happened. He was used to Jared going off on a tangent, he was a writer, and he had stories in his head all the time, character bleed that Jensen couldn’t for the life of him understand, but accepted none the less as part of his creative boyfriend. Taking a deep breath he walked up to the door, pushing it aside and then closing it behind him.

 

“Jared?” no reply, just some banging and crashing from the direction of the kitchen which he followed, carefully watching for flying pans or crockery, to find sudden silence and his lover hunched over the worktop, as still as death. “Jared, what’s wrong? What happened?”

 

“I can’t do this”

 

“You said that. Do what exactly? Us? You can’t do us anymore?” Jensen said it softly, his heart twisting, hoping that it wasn’t what Jared meant. Jared looked stricken.

 

“Jeez, no, Jen, I didn’t mean that, no” he stood, his face creased in misery that he had made Jensen think he didn’t want them anymore. He crossed to where Jensen stood in seconds, pulling him into a hug, his breath hot on Jensen’s neck. 

 

“Imcomingwithyounexttime”, Jensen couldn’t quite make it out and pulled Jared’s face away, waiting expectantly for it to be repeated. Jared swallowed. “Next time you go away for more than a day I am coming with you”

 

“Is that what the problem is here?”

 

“I just can’t do these trips where you aren’t here for so long”

 

“So let me get this straight. You miss me. You can’t do these long breaks anymore. You don’t want us to split up”. Jared nodded sheepishly. “So, the whole leaving your boyfriend on the dock business was because…”

 

“You need your space, I know that, and I don’t wanna freak you out, or come over all pathetic and needy but ten days is too long”.

 

“I need my space?” Jensen’s asked quietly, gently easing Jared away from him. This was so not how he thought he’d be spending his time when he first got home. He obviously hadn’t noticed that his boyfriend, his lover, his soul mate, was feeling less than worthy in this relationship, feeling that Jensen might be needing time apart.

 

“Yeah, I know that”, Jared continued blindly, “…I mean I don’t want time away from you, but you had a life before me and you have friends that - ”

 

“I need my space?” Jensen interrupted, this time his voice had a dangerous edge to it, which Jared finally picked up on. 

 

Startled Jared took a step back, looking carefully into Jensen’s eyes. “Er… no?” he finally offered, shrugging.

 

“Is that what you think? That I go off happy in the knowledge that I get ten Jared free days to… to do what exactly? Have peace and quiet? Have time to myself? What? Maybe catch up on some reading because my boyfriend won’t leave me alone to read?”

 

“I - ”

 

“Don’t I me Jared Padalecki, you should phone Chris, you should ask him what I did at his house, how I spent most of my free time moping, wanting to come home and the only reason I didn’t was because I had to wait to exchange contracts on the new north west supply run”

 

“OK so I - ”

 

“And, added to that, why not have a look at my cell bill and see exactly who I was on the phone too half the night, you, having frankly awesome phone sex, so don’t even get me started on that”

 

“Jensen”

 

”I don’t need space, if I had my way I would just stay here and not move, so don’t start that self sacrificing he needs his space crap because it is just not true, I love you, and next time, whatever the fuck you are writing you are coming with me. OK?”

 

“M’sorry, it’s just, I’ve never - ”

 

“Shut up Jared”. Jensen slid hands round Jared’s back, down to his ass, clamping them tight and pulling his embarrassed lover closer.

 

“Do we make up now?” Jared said hopefully, leaning in and kiss biting Jensen’s full lips.

 

”I’m kinda thinking I get back on the plane and we start again?” Jensen managed between bites.

 

“OK, let’s assume we’ve done that yeah?” Jared was insistent

 

“So what’s next, didn’t someone mention the sofa?” Jensen smiled, feeling an exquisite tension starting to build inside him.

 

“Nah, not in the mood for sofa… shower?” Jared pulled back and smirked, Jensen dropped his hold and gripped tight to Jared’s hand, pulling him towards the stairs

 

”Shower”

 

They climbed the stairs quickly and efficiently, too caught up in the end result to stop; stripping and pulling at clothes until they stood wrapped up in each other’s arms kissing, waiting for the bathroom to heat up from steam. Just kissing, no touching, no talking, remembering every inch of bare skin that hadn’t been touched by the other for ten whole days. Jared moved in to the shower, stretching and flexing muscles in the hot spray, his eyes fixed on Jensen who watched, his hand moving on his hard dick. A smooth slow rhythm, then moving purposefully and crowding Jared to the wall, his other hand cupping Jared’s face, moving to bury in long wet hair, tangling and holding tight, swallowing kisses, his tongue searching his lovers mouth, a growl deep in his throat. 

 

Jared’s head rested back on the cold tiles, a shiver of anticipation running through him as Jensen kiss sucked a path from his heated face to his sensitive neck. He marked him, sucking hard and harsh in a punishment on soft skin and Jared momentarily stopped breathing, the pain shooting straight to his groin, mewling and stretching his neck to give Jensen better access. He didn’t know where to put his hands as he struggled to grip the slippery tiles, but the weight of Jensen against him stopped him falling, it was an overwhelming feeling of being controlled and looked after and it was so hot. Jensen’s kisses grew harder and hotter and more daring as he pulled and worried at Jared’s left nipple, his hands finding and clenching hard on Jared’s hips. Jared knew there would be bruises there tomorrow, the grip so inflexible, not letting him move, although he desperately wanted to push and grind his dick against Jensen’s hard body. 

 

Jensen slid to his knees, using Jared as a balance, scraping across the tiles, a cry leaving Jared as the pain quickly turned to pleasure with Jensen swallowing him down without a word, his hands still holding Jared’s hips, the bruising hold not wavering. Jensen moved his head, alternately sucking and moving along the hard length, and Jared needed his hands there, needed his hands in Jensen’s hair, not controlling just feeling, anchoring himself, touching his face feeling himself inside Jensen’s hot mouth. 

 

He couldn’t thrust, Jensen wouldn’t let him, but he didn’t need too, pushed and trapped and held still the orgasm built and closing his eyes, he moved his hand across Jensen’s face, his cheeks, feeling them hollow, the sensation of himself moving inside the sinful mouth. He pushed a finger in alongside his dick, releasing the intense and focused suck, touching himself in Jensen, hot and wet. Jensen’s tongue curled round his needy fingers; his hand, Jensen’s mouth, his tongue, being held down, and he lost it with a hoarse cry, hot and wet over Jensen’s face, Jensen capturing some on a greedy searching tongue and standing quickly going straight to Jared’s lips in a hungry-searching kiss the taste of his lover on his lips, forcing the taste of him back inside Jared’s mouth.

 

Jared sagged, his blissed out face unable to make another expression, as Jensen poured shampoo into his hands, reaching up to massage the coconut smelling shampoo into Jared’s long hair, pressing his hands into his lovers scalp and hearing a sigh, a relaxed sigh, and seeing tension in his shoulders relax. Carefully he angled Jared’s head to rinse the soap, running long fingers through the dark length, the water running down Jared’s chest in rivers that twisted and joined over muscles and bones.

 

“Jay, can we move this?”

 

“Uh huh” was all Jared could manage, stumbling and allowing himself to be led to the bedroom, allowing himself a few minutes of being pulled along before the cold of the room snapped him out of his orgasm induced daze.

 

He pulled a towel off of a chair and quickly toweled his hair, realising as he did that the bed was unmade and then meeting Jensen’s eyes that sparked with amusement. So he had slept on Jensen’s side, that wasn’t really a problem was it? It was comfy that side and it smelt nice, so sue him. Jensen just smirked his Jensen smirk; the one that told Jared that Jensen knew exactly what he had been up too on Jensen’s side of the bed on the other end of the phone sex. There was only one way of dealing with it.

 

With Jensen now flat on his back and 220 of Padalecki sprawled across him it was time for Jared to take stock of what had happened since Jensen had arrived home.

 

“Stupid bloody characters, too much like us, that is the problem” he said, nipping and biting at Jensen’s throat, focusing on the pulse in his throat. “Cody has Alex on the bed you know”, he traced lips to Jensen’s chest, still talking, “pinned down, one handed, you know cos Cody is a big guy” Jared reached over for the new lube he had put on the side of the bed only this morning in anticipation (along with placing new tube next to the sofa downstairs and one in the kitchen). “So Cody has the lube and he pours it over his hand, like this, and Alex can’t move, he just can’t move, one of Cody’s hands is holding him down, digging into to his hip, the curve of Alex’s thigh, pressed hard against his dick, and the other, so slick and wet is moving around the back, searching feeling a single finger pushing inside. Cos you see it has been so long, they need to take it slow…”

 

Jensen arched off of the bed as Jared’s long finger gently massages outside, adding more slick and pushing one digit in, crooking and massaging, his other hand hard against Jensen’s hip, holding him down. He was talking; jeez he was talking… the story… hot… so hot…

 

“Alex is saying stop, but you know he doesn’t really mean it, cos his hands are curling into the covers, his hips thrusting the little they can, and then he says one word… more…” Jared reached further, another finger, spreading and twisting, a third, finding the spot, “so Cody starts talking, did you know you have a P-spot he says and it is all Alex can do to whimper, I’m gonna find it, work it, and I am gonna send you so high, and then he sucks down on Alex and it all goes quiet” Jared teases Jensen, licking the end of his hard sex, tasting the pre-come, swirling his tongue around the head, closing lips and moving slowly down as far as he could, twisting his finger, massaging the bundle of nerves inside, bringing Jensen so close that Jared could feel his tightening skin, the tension in his muscles, before moving off, fighting the need to just suck him to completion there and then.

 

“Alex says he wants all of Cody, all of him, he is pleading and begging and Cody waits, slides his fingers out of him, the lube so easy and warm, taking the hand and adding more lube, sliding his hand up and down his cock, and do you know what he says then Jensen? Do you know what he says?” 

 

Was Jared expecting a reply? Wasn’t this a story? Shit, this was fucking with Jensen’s head “I… Jay” he managed to push out.

 

“Cody stops and he says, do you know how much I love you Alex, do you know I couldn’t imagine life without you, I want you, I want you forever”

 

”Jay”

 

”And Alex just says yes… yes” Jared moved, his dick slick and tight against Jensen and slowly, very slowly he eased in, waiting, watching for any sign of pain or discomfort and all he was getting was little gasps and moans as Jensen relaxed and pushes out and all too soon they were as close as they could be, Jensen hard against Jared’s stomach, Jared’s hand wrapped around him, moving in rhythm to his whole body movements. Jensen’s hands curled into the covers, his eyes wide and his pupil’s dark. Jared started to move, and it seemed to be over so soon, the words, the story, the feelings, the absence, and Jensen reached the peak hot and heavy between them, muscles tightening around his lover, Jared stopping, breathing in Jensen’s sobbed breaths, regaining rhythm and finally pulsing inside, falling boneless half on and half off of a blissed out Jensen.

 

“So”, Jared says gasping for steady breath, “Cody pulls back and looks down at Alex, and you know what he says Jensen?”

 

“Wha…?”

 

“Forever”

 

 

The End


End file.
